


Shivers

by PitchBitch7



Series: Scorbus Stories [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PitchBitch7/pseuds/PitchBitch7
Summary: SMUT! Come run in here and get y'all smut! I love these two horny babies and wanted to write their first time! So Merry Smutmas my lovlies!
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Series: Scorbus Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545211
Comments: 6
Kudos: 181





	Shivers

It took Albus a surprisingly long time to realize he had been reading the same sentence in _A History of Magic_ over and over, his eyes blurring. He didn’t know why he was even bothering to be honest (probably because Scorpius would take the piss if Albus didn’t pass the upcoming exam). Scorpius was fidgeting beside him in bed, clearly bored and feeling neglected by Albus, playing with his new muggle phone he had _somehow_ managed to get past Mr. Filtch and the magical barriers around technology. Leave it to Scorpius to be the first one who could, before even Albus’s uncles or granddad.

Albus rubbed his eyes and sighed. 

“Sounds like someone needs to take a break.” Scorpius said softly.

Before Albus could respond, Scorpius had rolled over, flipping one of his legs over both of Albus’s to straddle him, leaning underneath Albus’s outstretched arms and book to plant a kiss on his lips while he smiled.

Well.

This was new.

Not the whole making-out, snogging like mad, steamy kissing. They’d done that plenty.

But Scorpius…being so… _bold._

Scorpius had gotten over being shy around Albus but he wasn’t very dominant or outspoken, and Albus had never wanted to push him so…this was as far as they had gotten honestly. They’d never truly seen each other naked. _What had gotten into him?_

Albus groaned as Scorpius slid his tongue into Albus’s mouth, deepening the kiss, and he threw the book to the side. He kissed Scorpius back as fiercely as he was being kissed, knowing, _wanting_ both of their mouths to be bruised and swollen later. Scorpius’s hands were caressing Albus’s face but he slide them down over Albus’s chest and stomach and moaned as Albus bit at his lip lightly.

Albus took this as an invitation, sliding his arms around Scorpius’s back to feel the slight muscles, causing Scorpius to let out a breath softly and shiver when he trailed a finger down his spine.

“I want you.” Scorpius barely breathed.

Albus’s world was narrowed to a point and his lungs suddenly forgot how to work. He bit back a moan as Scorpius’s words went right to his cock, already beginning to swell and Albus blushed, knowing Scorpius _ha_ d to feel it poking him.

“Scorpius,” he said softly. “You’re sure this is what you want? I don’t want you to feel pressured or anything or feel like you have to because you think that’s what’s expected of you or because you think it’s what I want…I want to take this at your pace okay? Whatever you’re comfortable with…whatever you want…”

Scorpius smiled as he put one long finger against Albus’s lips. “You’re babbling.” He said. “You only babble when you’re nervous. Are _you_ sure this is what you want? Because I want this like mad, Albus, I’ve thought about it for _ages._ I want to make love. With you. To you. Whatever. All of it.”

Albus had to close his eyes and take a slow breath through his nose, harder than he could ever remember being in his life. “Of course I want this, Scorpius. I’ve wanted it since I knew how you felt about me. Shit, before that even. And of course I’m nervous, aren’t you? We’ve never exactly done this before. But, I’ve never wanted anyone like I want you. I love you.”

He drew Scorpius back towards him and kissed him hard, Scorpius’s hands moving to tug at Albus’s dark curls. Albus slide his hands under the hem of Scorpius’s shirt, skin to skin, causing Scorpius to shiver again at the sudden cold. Albus gently pushed the shirt up, breaking their kiss to pull it over Scorpius’s head, mussing his silvery blonde hair.

Albus leaned back for a second just to look. “ _Fuck._ ” Albus didn’t know where to look, couldn’t take it all in fast enough. Scorpius was beautiful, pale skin smoother than butter cream covering slight and scrawny muscles, long gangly arms that were all elbows, and then, _and then_ , fuck, there was the barely-there dusting of silver hair leading into the waistband of his joggers. His joggers _that were tented._ It was Albus’s turn to shiver.

“You’re incredible, you’re beautiful.” Albus said, sounding more like a groan. A dark blush spread across Scorpius’s high cheekbones and he dove in to crash his mouth back against Albus’s. Albus could feel Scorpius’s hands shaking slightly as his fingers ghosted across the hem of Albus’s shirt, betraying his nerves even as his tongue fiercely and confidently explored deeper inside Albus’s mouth. “It’s okay.” Albus said against his lips. “You have blanket consent, okay? Do whatever you want to me.” Scorpius’s moan went once again to Albus’s cock and he wasn’t sure how much longer he’d be able to last.

_And they hadn’t even started._

Scorpius copied Albus and paused to look long and hard after he’d striped the shirt off of him. Albus watched as his silver-grey eyes grew dark and his nostrils flared slightly. And that just might be the hottest part of all of this in Albus’s opinion. Watching the reactions in Scorpius. Watching him get turned on. Seeing the effect Albus had on him all while barely doing anything. He wanted to remember it forever.

Albus wasn’t fit exactly, but he wasn’t _not_ fit. His tummy was soft sure, but there was hard muscle underneath and his chest wasn’t bad, he thought. Scorpius clearly liked what he saw, staring at Albus like he could see the heart beating frantically in Albus’s chest.

Albus just might pass out.

Scorpius leaned in to kiss along Albus’s jaw ( _Fuck, I should’ve shaved_ , he thought) nipping slightly at the sensitive skin as he kissed his way down Albus’s deeply bronzed neck. He sucked the thin skin over Albus’s pulse point, causing him to gasp and buck his hips and Albus’s hands found the small globes of Scorpius’s bum. Scorpius bit down on Albus’s neck and Albus squeezed his ass, both of them moaning so loud Albus was sure McGonagall would bust in any moment and they’d really be in for it. Scorpius rutted his hips against Albus’s tentatively and Albus saw black spots in his vision at the friction.

Scorpius was grinding into him now, rutting his hips down and riding Albus’s lap as he continued his assault on Albus’s neck (he’d have a wicked hickey tomorrow).

It was too much.

It wasn’t enough.

Albus was overwhelmed and over-sensitized and frankly, about to come in his pants. _Scorpius hadn’t even touched him!_

He pushed Scorpius back, rolling over top of him and flipping them both so Scorpius was underneath of him. Scorpius let out a small, adorable _huff_ as his back hit the bed, unable to catch his breath back before Albus was again kissing him deep, telling him all the things he couldn’t with his voice, all the words he couldn’t say right translated through kisses, big and small and messy. Scorpius’s legs were still around Albus’s hips and Albus ground down into him, their cocks rubbing flush against each other through their joggers and _fuck it was good._

He rutted against Scorpius for as long as he could manage, neither of them coming up for air. But Albus had to stop far sooner than he would like, not wanting this to be over to quickly, wanting to savor every breath, moan, touch, look, kiss, everything as long as he could. _Because what if this was the only time he got this? What if Scorpius changed his mind?_

Albus forced himself to focus on the now, on snogging Scorpius like his life depended on it and when Scorpius came up for air finally, Albus began his slow torture, kissing down Scorpius’s neck and chest, leaving hickeys as much as he dared, leaving Scorpius wriggling and babbling beneath him.

“Now who’s babbling, darling?” He smirked.

“Fuck yo-OHHHHHH!”

Scorpius practically screamed as Albus captured one of his hardened nipples and swirled his tongue around it. He tugged at it lightly with his teeth and sucked before moving on to pay loving attention to the other, Scorpius panting heavily.

This was going to be over far too quickly.

Albus continued his decent down, licking and kissing every inch of fair skin he could reach.

“Albus…please…”

Albus couldn’t help but reach down and tug himself slightly at the _needy_ voice that had escaped Scorpius. He was already so desperate… _fuck._

Albus looked up from the sharp hip bone he was currently leaving love bites on to meet Scorpius’s eyes. He deliberately made a show of running his fingers over the waistband of Scorpius’s joggers.

Albus saw Scorpius’s Adam’s apple bob up and down before he nodded frantically.

“Merlin, yes.”

Albus didn’t need to be told twice, slowly pulling the trousers and pants underneath down to free Scorpius’s cock. He couldn’t breathe, looking at it.

_Merlin, Morgana, and Methuselah._

Scorpius was longer than he was and the skin of his cock was several shades darker than his milky skin, glistening already, and dark and purplish with blood and heavy with a thick vein running the length, covering big round bollocks Albus suddenly and disturbingly realized he wanted _on his face_ , and nestled in thicker blonde curls.

“Holy shit.” He breathed.

He didn’t let himself think, just ducked down to lick at the wet tip, causing Scorpius to let out a real scream this time (maybe they should’ve put up some privacy spells, but fuck it, if they got expelled for this, it was more than worth it already). Albus slowly sucked the tip into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and swirling his tongue. He had no clue what he was doing, acting on instinct alone (and maybe just a little bit of what he had seen done in porn). Scorpius clearly didn’t mind Albus’s inexperience, hands buried in Albus’s midnight curls (Albus was going to be bald after this but he couldn’t care less). Albus bobbed up and down, trying to take as much of Scorpius down as he could, gagging just slightly, eyes watering and feeling like he was being impaled. He popped off to breathe, taking Scorpius in his hand and mouthing along the underneath of him before licking down further to suck on the paper-thin skin of Scorpius’s bollocks.

“ _FUCK_! _Albus_! I! FUCK!”

Albus would do this every day if he knew Scorpius was going to say his name like _that._ He came back up to suck on the tip some more, tasting what could only be pre-come and damn if he didn’t have to reach down and tug at himself some more, moaning around Scorpius’s cock.

“St….stop…c’mere.”

Albus let Scorpius’s cock fall out of his mouth with a wet pop, crawling back up to have Scorpius hungrily drag him down for a bruising kiss.

“Why’d you stop me?” He asked when he could remember how to breathe. _Was it that bad?_

Scorpius blushed even more.

“Didn’t * _ahem*_ want to…well, you know…yet…”

Albus grinned wickedly.

“Yeah, yeah, don’t be so pleased with yourself, smug bastard.”

Albus smiled wider.

“Errr…so…are you…or…?” He gestured wordlessly to Scorpius’s ass, too embarrassed to ask.

“No, _I_ want to. I need to…feel you…inside me.” Scorpius breathed in deep as he slowly reached down to feel Albus through his thin joggers.

_FUCK_

Albus buried a moan into Scorpius’s neck as he continued to lightly palm at him, feeling along his length and squeezing softly.

Albus met Scorpius’s eyes for permission once again before he pushed the trousers down, finally freeing his own cock.

 _E_ very time Albus thought he couldn’t get any harder, Scorpius did something to prove him wrong, like the way he was devouring Albus with his eyes, hungrily staring at Albus’s thicker and darker cock. He met Albus’s eyes sweetly before wrapping long, slender fingers around Albus. He pumped him up and down slowly.

 _Salazar_ , it was better than he could’ve ever imagined in his filthiest dreams. Better than his own hand had ever been. Especially as Scorpius reached down with his free hand to fondle at Albus’s bollocks.

“This...ahhhh….is going to be over too… _OH_!...soon if you do that…nn…need...to GAH!....fuck you…Scorpius please!”

Scorpius laughed then, capturing Albus in another deep kiss that was oh so sweet, moving to brush his fingers down Albus’s stubbly chin.

Albus reached into his nightstand, rummaging around for the lube and condoms he had hidden in there.

“What do you have that for then?”

Albus just stared at Scorpius blankly for a moment.

“Oh.”

He poured some of the lube onto his fingers, rubbing them a little to warm it up before reaching a hand down between Scorpius’s legs. Now it was Albus’s turn to swallow hard before he touched a wet finger to Scorpius’s hole, circling it around slowly, drawing out a delicious moan from his angelic boyfriend.

“More.” Scorpius breathed into the moan.

Albus pushed slightly, not quite breaching the tight ring of muscle, making Scorpius whimper softly. He circled the rim a few more times before pushing his finger in slowly, feeling every last bit of silky warmth squeeze around him and moaned. He couldn’t even imagine what it was going to feel like around his cock.

He pumped his finger in and out, feeling the muscles pull at him as if trying to keep him inside, drawing more whimpers and moans from Scorpius.

“More.”

Albus slowly added another finger, continuing to pump in and out, in and out, setting a rhythm that had pre-come leaking like mad across Scorpius’s belly. He brought his other hand up to tug at Scorpius’s flushed cock, scissoring his fingers to stretch that ridiculously tight ring.

He began alternating between scissoring and curling his fingers, searching for that sweet spot inside of Scorpius. He stroked around the velvety walls before…

“ _Albus!”_

Found it.

Albus altered his angle slightly, aiming each time for Scorpius’s prostate, adding a third finger before Scorpius could ask, and continuing to stroke his cock, looking down at the completely gone look on his boyfriend. Scorpius’s moans were blending one into the next and he couldn’t seem to kiss Albus hard enough. He brought his hand up to circle long fingers around Albus’s wrist, telling him to stop once again.

“Albus…”

Albus sat up to tear open the condom, rolling it down his thick length, feeling Scorpius’s eyes on him, blushing deeply. He spread some more lube over his cock and reached down to smear more around Scorpius’s hole.

“How do you want me?” He whispered, crawling back up between Scorpius’s knees, holding himself above him on two hands.

“Like this.”

“You’re sure about this?”

“Positive. Kiss me.”

Albus let himself get lost in Scorpius’s eyes before leaning down to capture Scorpius’s lips once again, pushing in as slowly as he could manage.

Nothing. Nothing in the world could compare to the indescribable feeling of Scorpius’s arsehole swallowing the tip of his cock. This was it. This was what he’d been waiting for, what people went to wars for, what people lived and breathed and died for.

_Merlin_

Albus paused when he was fully seated inside Scorpius, kissing him sweetly while waiting for Scorpius to adjust and for the stars to leave their dancing behind his eyes. It was all he could do not to come. He had thought the feel of Scorpius’s plush walls around his fingers was heaven but _fucking hell was he wrong._

Scorpius’s arse squeezed his cock so tight it was practically painful. Albus thought his dick would fall off. He was going to come, and then it would fall off. He was losing circulation. He was dizzy and drunk and damn if his whole world had narrowed to a gangly, gawky, little weirdo of a nerd and all he could think was how damn much he loved Scorpius. He might cry. He was going to cry and then come and then his dick would fall off and _fuck he wasn’t even moving yet._

“ _Fuck_ …Scorpius…you feel…fuck you feel…”

“I know…you…. _fuck_ …move, baby, move…”

They were openly moaning into each others’ mouths now as Albus began moving as fast as he dared. The pull on his cock…almost like Scorpius’s body was desperate to keep him inside… _fuck he was going to die._

It was good. It was all so fucking good.

Albus was terrified he was doing this all wrong, that he was bloody awful, that he was hurting Scorpius, that Scorpius wasn’t enjoying himself, but Scorpius was reduced to a mewling mess of broken words and kisses and heat beneath him.

Albus gradually began moving faster and faster, developing a rhythm that had him clenching at the sheets with white knuckles and Scorpius’s hands grabbing at any part of Albus he could reach, both of them moaning endlessly and looking for a tether to hold them back down to earth.

Albus broke their kiss to bury his face in Scorpius’s neck, already slick with sweat. His lungs couldn’t remember the feel of air as he snapped his hips harder and harder, faster and faster, knowing it wouldn’t be long now for either of them.

Scorpius was still babbling and moaning, now directly into his ear, unable to say anything more than a caress that resembled Albus’s name as Albus managed to hit his prostate again and again.

Albus’s orgasm hit without warning, his hips snapping forward frantically as shivers and waves and kaleidoscopes all hit him at once and he screamed something that was either a curse or Scorpius’s name or both.

He couldn’t open his eyes as he slowly finished jerking, feeling a sweet stickiness on his belly, signifying Scorpius finding his own waves and kaleidoscopes and fireworks and bliss.

Albus should get up now. He should kiss Scorpius and pull off the spent condom, perhaps take a shower. But his bones were jelly, he was jelly, and he was covered in sweat and sex and love and _his boyfriend’s cum._ Fuck, he wanted to reach down between them and get a taste of the latter but he was too blissed out and warm and happy.

Scorpius was rubbing his back and kissing his forehead causing Albus to shiver again and fuck if Albus didn’t want to marry him right then.

“You are fucking incredible, you know that?”

He felt Scorpius smile as he pulled him even closer.

“I could say the same thing, love.”


End file.
